SAKIT!
by SehoonFox
Summary: [Prolog] Luhan bukanlah jalang. Dia hanya seorang bocah kurang beruntung yang dibuang ketempat ilmuan gila yang nekat menjadikannya boneka percobaan bersama dengan dokter mesum yang suka menggerayangi tubuhnya /"Buka pahamu lebar-lebar dan kau akan merasakan sensasi nikmat yang kuberikan..sayang"/ "Daddy...Please fuck me! Daddy!/ HUNHAN / YAOI / DADDY Kink/ M-PREG / EXO / DLDR /R&R
Dua bulan yang lalu , ditengah cuaca malam yang dingin seorang lelaki tua nekat datang ke apartemen kecil di ujung kota. Kim Jongin selaku pemilik rumah melebarkan matanya terkejut saat membuka pintu mendapati seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan seorang bocah berlumuran darah dipelukannya berdiri tepat dihadapannya .

"Anda siapa?"

Ketika di tanya lelaki tua itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kim Jongin atau yang sering disapa dengan julukan Kai itu menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa bingung karena lelaki tua itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya melainkan balik menatapnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Tolong sembuhkan putraku" Kai menautkan satu alisnya "Saya tau anda adalah seorang ilmuan handal. Menemukan penawar racun seperti ini pastinya bukan suatu hal yang sulit bagi anda, bukan?"

"Apa maksud anda?"

Lelaki tua itu menghembuskan nafasnya "Istriku telah meracuninya. Luhan, putraku telah menjadi korban disini" Kai yang masih belum mengerti pun menatap lelaki tua itu semakin bingung "Aku tidak ingin melihat putraku tersiksa lagi, jadi aku membawanya kesini. Tuan Kim tolong selamatkan putraku" pintanya penuh harap.

Kai hendak melayangkan penolakan namun terhenti ketika sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh pundaknya "Siapa Kai?" Tanya lelaki berkulit pucat yang muncul dibelakangnya.

Kai mendengus jengkel enggan menjawab pertanyaan makhluk datar yang telah merusak moodnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Dokter Oh?"

"Tuan Lu?"

Kedua pria itu saling melemparkan tatapan terkejutnya. Kai yang berdiri disamping Sehun menatap keduanya dengan alis bertaut "Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada putra anda, Tuan Lu?"

Pertanyaannya bagaikan angin berlalu yang memudar ditengah malam. Kai lagi-lagi mendengus sebal ketika Sehun lebih memilih mendekati pria tua –yang tak dikenalnya- itu lalu mengambil alih bocah yang berada di pelukannya "Sebaiknya kita membicarakannya didalam" kemudian tanpa permisi mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam apartemennya. _Seenaknya saja!_

...

Sehun melepaskan sarung tangannya yang berlumuran darah setelah menyelesaikan jahitan terakhir di perut Luhan. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Tuan Lu, Sehun dan Kai segera membawa Luhan ke tempat praktek mereka karena kondisinya yang semakin menurun. Luhan membutuhkan operasi pembedahan sebelum racunnya semakin menyebar. Tuan Lu yang diliputi rasa panik memutuskan untuk pulang agar istri barunya tidak curiga setelah mempercayakan Luhan pada Sehun- Dokter yang telah lama menjadi kepercayaan keluarganya itu untuk merawat putranya.

"Detak jantung dan tekanan darahnya sudah kembali normal"

Sehun mendesah lega, setelah beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan sempat mengalami masa kritisnya. Pria tampan yang berusia 29 tahun itu mengkerutkan keningnya ketika melihat rekannya menyuntikkan sesuatu ke selang infus Luhan.

"Apa yang kau suntikkan padanya Kai?" Sehun menatap Kai mengintimidasi.

"Tenanglah Hun-a. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya nanti" Jawabnya dengan senyum miring dibibir.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kai berdecak kesal melihat wajah Sehun yang berubah datar "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya memberinya cairan khusus yang ku rancang beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Kau gila Jong! Bagaimana bisa kau memasukkan cairan hasil observasi bodohmu itu kepadanya!? Sehun menggeram marah.

"Jangan berlebihan Sehun-a. Dia tidak akan mati dengan ramuan ini...hanya menghilangkan kenangan buruknya dan merubahnya menjadi pribadi baru yang... menggairahkan"

"APA!?"

* * *

 **SAKIT!**

 **Genre:**

Hurt Comfort **/** Romance / Psikologi

 **Cast:**

Oh Se **Hun** \- Lu **Han**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Disclaimer:**

©2016 _**Sehoonfox**_ fiction **. EXO** and other not mine, but the story is mine.

 **Summary:**

Luhan bukanlah jalang. Dia hanya seorang bocah kurang beruntung yang dibuang ketempat ilmuan gila yang nekat menjadikannya boneka percobaan bersama dengan dokter mesum yang suka menggerayangi tubuhnya /"Buka pahamu lebar-lebar dan kau akan merasakan sensasi nikmat yang kuberikan..sayang"/ " _Daddy...Please fuck me! Daddy_!/ HUNHAN / YAOI / M-PREG / EXO / DLDR

 **WARNING!**

Yaoi! Boys Love! _Bad_ EYD! Typo(s)! DLDR! _**Daddy King! Rape!**_ No **PLAGIYAT**!

* * *

Ini masih prolog, kita lihat antusianya ya wkwkw... _IM_ will coming soon!


End file.
